starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хо'дины
Хо'дины ( ) — раса высоких гуманоидов, известный по всей галактике как отличные ботаники и целители. Описание thumb|left|100px|Хо'дин Народ хо'дины были высокими, обычно более двух метров ростом, зеленокожими гуманоидами, происходившими с планеты Молток. Хо'дины обладали пальцами (по четыре на каждой руке) с присосками на кончиках, изначально предназначавшимися для лазания по деревьям, и венцом красно-фиолетовых змееподобных отростков на головах, которые действовали как теплочувствительные рецепторы. У каждого хо'дина было по два сердца. Они утверждали, что произошли от растений — собственно, самоназвание «хо'дин» переводится на галактический основной как «ходячий цветок»; однако их безгубые лица были похожими на лица рептилоидов. Вера в ботаническое происхождение, вероятно, являлось следствием практикуемой большинством хо'динов религии [Динант Фли'Р], центральным местом которой было поклонение природе. Большинство ученых − не хо'динов выражали сомнения в этих заявлениях, классифицируя их как рептилий. Независимо от их происхождения, хо'дины были величайшими ботаниками и экологами галактики. Одним из уважительных обращений среди хо'динов было «мастер-садовник». История thumb|left|170px|Хо'дин Около 300 ДБЯ обитавшие на деревьях хо'дины отказались от прежнего низкотехнологичного образа жизни и переселились на лесную почву. Там они стали добывать полезные ископаемые, заниматься сельским хозяйством и производством. Однако их понимание экологии находилось в зачаточном состоянии, и они не смогли предвидеть последствий обезлесения. Деградировавшие организмы, которые ранее ускорили деградацию растительной жизни в нижних ярусах леса, стали превращаться в паразитов, что привело к болезням и голоду среди хо'динов: они были вынуждены вернуться на деревья, где переориентировали свои ресурсы на эколого-ботанические исследования. Этот период хо'дины впоследствии называли «большие изнасилование земли». thumb|right|150px|Ботаника − наиболее почитаемая среди хо'динов профессия В конце концов, хо'дины разработали методы травотерапии, которые позволили избавиться от паразитов. Их фармакологические методы, в сочетании с окончательным восстановлением экосистемы Молтока, позволило их цивилизации выжить и процветать. Другие виды технологий на Молтоке строго регулировались, хотя за пределами родного мира хо'дины принимали их как неизбежное зло при использовании на других планетах, которым уже был нанесён ущерб. Экспорт хо'динских растений и лекарств сделали Молток очень богатой планетой. Большая часть этого богатства тратилась на «омоложение» планет с поврежденными экосистемами или создание «миров-садов», где все желающие могли общаться с природой. Почитание природы доминировало в хо'динском общества, Молтоком правили священники религии Фли'Р. Хо'дины в Галактике thumb|left|110px|Хо'дин-джедай В 5000 ДБЯ женщина-хо'дин по имени Лохджой служила инженером на звездолёте Империи ситхов. Большинство хо'динов, живших вдали от Молтока, были ботаниками. Некоторые, воспользовавшись природной красотой и изяществом своей расы, становились моделями или танцорами. Многие хо'дины имели склонность высоко ставить свою внешность. Известными хо'динами были целитель и ботаник Баджи и контрабандистка Пар'таг. Два джедая-хо'дина пережили Войны клонов и избежали Приказа 66 — рыцарь-джедай Иво Калка (который позднее погиб во время Великой чистки джедаев) и мастер-джедай Плетт, который бежал на Белсавис. Во время Юужань-вонгской войны хо'дины пользовались наиболее либеральным отношением со стороны внегалактических захватчиков из всех жителей Галактики: это было главным образом обусловлено их отвращением к технологиям и почитанием растительной жизни, а также, возможно, сходством хо'динов с представителями юужань-вонгской касты формовщиков. Однако многие хо'дины не оставались в стороне от войны: так, женщина-хо'дин Мелокью участвовала в миссии на планете Кэлуула на заключительном этапе войны. Young_Oojoh.jpg|Хо'дин-падаван Уджо Spero-SOTETC.jpg|Хо'дин Сперо Iwo_Kulka.jpg|Джедай Иво Калка перед гибелью Распространённые имена Среди распространённых среди хо'динов имён были Куту и Уста. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 3: Commencement, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 4: Commencement, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 6: Commencement, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 16: Nights of Anger, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' * *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Dining at Dex's'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 24: Fire Carrier, Part 2'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' * * *''Child of Light'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' * }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * Категория:Разумные рептилии Категория:Хо'дины Категория:Расы (Х)